Go Against PIPA and SOPA!
by Retrobution
Summary: I know there are a few of these but we need more reviewers to actually protect the Fanfiction site!
1. Chapter 1

For all of you who know what this is about, defend Fanfiction and scroll down to review and protest against it.

However for all of you who don't know what it is, this is what it's about:

PIPA stands for Protect Intellectual Property Act or Protect IP Act. If it is successful then here are the things they have the power to do:

• Force U.S Internet providers to block access websites deemed as enablers of copyright infringement.

• Seek legal action by suing search engines (Google, Yahoo...) Blog sites, directories, or any site in general to have the black listed sites removed from their websites.

• Will be able to force advertising services to infringing websites, and those supporting of them, to remove them from their advertising accounts.

• Companies will also have the power to sue any new websites that get started after this bill is passed, if they believe that they are not doing a good job of preventing infringement on your site.

And that's just for PIPA...

SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Act. If it's successful here are the things they could do:

• The U.S. Attorney General can now seek a court order that would force search engines, advertisers, DNS providers, servers, and payment processors from having any contact with allegedly infringing websites

•It will allow private corporations to create their own personal hit lists composed of websites they feel are breaking their copyright policies, ironically this doesn't have any odd feelings of a legal mafia at all. These companies will be able to directly contact a website's payment processors a notice to cut all off payment involvement with the targeted website. This payment processors and website of question will then have five days to act before it is simply taken down.

•Payment processors will have the power to cut off any website they work with, as long as they can provide a strong reason of why they believe this site is violating copyrights

And that's what PIPA and SOPA can do people. If it's succeeded they will not hesitate to take down Fanfiction. So don't hesitate to review and vote against PIPA and SOPA!

I will be updating the same chapter over and over in need for reviews to go against them so it might not be complete until it's over.


	2. Chapter 2

For all of you who know what this is about, defend Fanfiction and scroll down to review and protest against it.

However for all of you who don't know what it is, this is what it's about:

PIPA stands for Protect Intellectual Property Act or Protect IP Act. If it is successful then here are the things they have the power to do:

• Force U.S Internet providers to block access websites deemed as enablers of copyright infringement.

• Seek legal action by suing search engines (Google, Yahoo...) Blog sites, directories, or any site in general to have the black listed sites removed from their websites.

• Will be able to force advertising services to infringing websites, and those supporting of them, to remove them from their advertising accounts.

• Companies will also have the power to sue any new websites that get started after this bill is passed, if they believe that they are not doing a good job of preventing infringement on your site.

And that's just for PIPA...

SOPA stands for Stop Online Piracy Act. If it's successful here are the things they could do:

• The U.S. Attorney General can now seek a court order that would force search engines, advertisers, DNS providers, servers, and payment processors from having any contact with allegedly infringing websites

•It will allow private corporations to create their own personal hit lists composed of websites they feel are breaking their copyright policies, ironically this doesn't have any odd feelings of a legal mafia at all. These companies will be able to directly contact a website's payment processors a notice to cut all off payment involvement with the targeted website. This payment processors and website of question will then have five days to act before it is simply taken down.

•Payment processors will have the power to cut off any website they work with, as long as they can provide a strong reason of why they believe this site is violating copyrights

And that's what PIPA and SOPA can do people. If it's succeeded they will not hesitate to take down Fanfiction. So don't hesitate to review and vote against PIPA and SOPA!

I will be updating the same chapter over and over in need for reviews to go against them so it might not be complete until it's over.


End file.
